


Total Bliss

by orphan_account



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Cute Kids, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Malec Fam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 08:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8571268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Alec and Magnus have a soft conversation over wine one rainy Saturday night-in.





	

Can I tell you something…odd?”

“You’re gonna tell me no matter what.” Alec replied fondly. His head was resting in his hands as he relaxed at their kitchen island--wine glass half-empty in front of him--one rainy Saturday night.

He was surprised at how tired he felt for not having left the house all day. Magnus had declared it a rainy day in, and Max had gone completely nuts over a day declared for blanket forts, hot chocolate, and movies. Rafael had been most excited over the Uno tournament--in which he’d had to teach Dad and Papa how to gracefully lose. (It didn’t work. Rafe had been in stitches, laughing ‘til he cried over Magnus’ tirade, who’d been beaten not once, but eight games in a row.) Now Max lay passed out in the living room, only a tiny, berry-blue ear visible; poking out of the shambles of the collapsed blanket fort. Wonder Pets played softly on the television as he slept. Magnus and Alec had taken turns kissing his little warlock ear before checking on Rafe. They’d only just been able to get him to sleep in his own bed as opposed to his brother’s. They knew Rafael would sleep better if he could hear the quiet murmur of his parents’ voices in the room closest to his--the kitchen. And so they’d retired there for a late-night glass of wine.

Magnus’ smile was a bright flash in their immaculate, low-lit kitchen. “True.” He took a deep breath. “I feel as though I’ve already--in a sense--raised a runt.”

Alec’s eyebrows puckered in curiosity. “Clary?”

Magnus nodded. “It's strange, I hadn't thought about it until Rafael came into our lives, but, yes. I feel as if little Clary prepared me for these parental instincts.“ Alec lifted his glass to his lips, watching his partner swirl the Red wine around and around. Alec'd always thought Magnus could make the most mundane motions look thoughtful and elegant. “After she turned 3, she and Jocelyn used to come over for more than a simple memory wipe. Before Luke had shown up, I think Jocelyn was lonely. She would bring me art. Sometimes pieces she’d found, sometimes pieces she’d painted herself. We’d chat about the mundane world while little Clary waddled about looking for Church.” Magnus leaned casually against the stove with a faraway smile. “I’d conjure her up some orange juice and make her solemnly promise not to pull on his tail.”

Alec smiled. He liked when Magnus brought him into a different period of his life--especially a period Magnus was fond of.

“Sometimes I would be forced to babysit." Magnus chuckled softly. "I used to hate it. Clary would wander around my loft, looking for anything remotely dangerous she could get stick her little fingers in,” he paused with a bright flash of teeth, looking at Alec, “not unlike our blueberry boy.”

Warmth bloomed in Alec's chest, too overcome not to laugh. “Our blueberry boy,” he repeated softly.

Alec was so in love with his boys--with the life he and Magnus had fostered together. There was a simple, but overwhelming joy in having a family, a partner, like his. He never would have guessed his life would be so full of love.

Magnus shifted his weight to lean on the island, smiling across at him. Alec leaned forward to bring their noses closer, smiling to bite down the lump of emotion lodged in his throat. Their eyes met and held across the island, breath mingling so quietly between them, before their lips met.

It was the kiss they shared every night before bed and every morning before work; slow, sweet, and lingering. A promise. Magnus lifted his chin in that way that always made Alec shiver--the kiss deepened. Alec took Magnus’ lower lip carefully between his teeth, nipping and licking his way through his lover’s low groan. The kiss simmered, breaths quick between them as they pulled reluctantly apart.

The rain outside hit the window panes as carefully and as softly as if it, too, were trying to preserve the quiet peace that had descended over the house.

Magnus exhaled. “I may never grow tired of that, Alexander, I should warn you.”

Alec huffed a little, chasing the taste of red wine on Magnus’ lips with a final lick. He laughed softly when Magnus shivered. “That’s kind of the idea.”

Magnus chuckled and lifted himself from the counter to come around the island and behind Alec. He leaned over to rest his head on top of Alec’s, letting his full weight be taken; his arms hanging over Alec’s shoulders like a limp doll in a pose similar to when Max rode on Alec’s shoulders.

“Rafe is still pretty anxious about that room of his. It’s further from our bedroom than Max’s.” Magnus said quietly, tingling where Alec's hands had snuck upward to caress his arms.

“We could trade their rooms?" Alec suggested. "Max sneaks into our bed most nights anyway.”

Alec and Magnus dreaded the day Max grew out of the habit. Even Rafael had come to cuddle between them on stormy nights. They always slept best when their bed was full, their boys all in one place. Those mornings full of rosy cheeks, tiny cuddles, and bed-headed husbands were what the Lightwood-Banes quantified as ‘total bliss.’

“True.” Magnus said. He lifted off of Alec only to lean down and whisper, “or I could just magic us a larger bed.”

And any hopes of conversation were lost in a fit of hazy giggles and soft kisses as Alec stood and took his partner by his cheeky face. “I like that idea, too.”

Yes. Total bliss.


End file.
